


Coming Home

by DarknessDaughter16



Series: The Army AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - War, F/F, it's more about their relationship than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: Yellow is a war veteran who finally returns home to her family.Based on a tumblr post. Link is included in the notes for those who want to see it.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 😃 I'm Mrs. Brooke bringing you a sappy story about the ship Bellow Diamond. I based this story of a post on Tumblr so if you wanna check it out I'll leave the link for you to see. Hope you enjoy the story 😁
> 
> https://ruthfigueroa19.tumblr.com/post/176505305824/mmm-yes

It's been a long journey.

For the past years, the army was her life. From the tender ages of 18, she knew serving her country was the only thing she could see herself doing. That was, until her. The soldiers called her Blue, based on the color of her hair and how she would always support the mourning families of those who died. She was named Yellow, for her strength and cold-blood attitude.

They meet while serving in a foreign country. It was suppose to be just a routine around the place, since they had already discovered the hidden enemies and taken them to interrogation. Nobody expect a suicide bombist to appear out of nowhere and blow the place up. The lucky ones called for backup immediately and where sent to the little tent that was set up to help the wounded. Those who required surgery were sent to a hospital. Yellow was one of the few who stayed in the tent. There she met Blue.

Blue was a volunteer nurse. She always liked helping people in need, and when the chance of joining the army to help the medical assistance on the field came, she took it. Between the horrors of the war, these two found something beautiful. Love.

********************************

For the next 3 years, they developed a friendship. It wasn’t easy to escape the things they saw and heard. The army offered therapy to their soldiers and jobs that helped integrate in the society again. Blue was ready to quit the volunteering, but Yellow felt she was still needed in there. The distance only helped prove their love. Yellow was on Blue’s mind all the time. Worried something had happened: that someone ambushed them, that she was captured and tortured. There was so many “what if” on her mind she felt the pressure of the world on her. Yellow wasn’t much different.

Sure, she was happy in a uniform, but she was happier near Blue. That’s all that took for Yellow to take the first flight home, once her services were not needed anymore.

\- You came back. – whispered Blue while seeing a blushing Yellow standing in her front door.

\- I always will. – replied Yellow with a strong hug and a soft kiss on Blue’s lips

The next years came by quickly. Yellow still served in the army, but she had taken a desk job, after learning about Blue’s pregnancy. She was thrilled to know they were expecting a baby, and weighting all her options she decided her family was more important than anything else. That was until the alarm rang.

The world was at war again. A race to arm the countries began to spread the need to fight. As much as Yellow tried, her presence was necessary. She was one of the best and that’s what they wanted. There was no use in fighting the inevitable.

\- Please don’t go.

\- I have to. This isn’t something I can just deny. The army has my record and they specifically called for me. I know we promised we’d never abandon one another but this time…this time I have to break the promise.

\- Are you going to fight?

\- No. They asked to train the weaker soldiers. Apparently they are in need of qualified soldiers to help.

\- Then promise me you’ll come back safely. To us.

\- I promise.

Yellow departed a week after their talk. Taking their short time together, they spend it making love promises and creating memories for their daughter in case something happened. Yellow never saw the birth of her first child. The army supplied her with a video camera and a computer to talk and see her daughter every day. She would always end a call with tears in her eyes. The sadness of not being able to see her daughter grow killed her more than any bullet could. For 7 months she was forced to train soldiers to fight a war no one wanted to fight, and watch her daughter from a computer screen.

When her superiors told her she was free to go home in 5 months, she collapsed on the floor from crying. She would finally come home.

\- How is my little Pink Diamond?

\- You are going to tell me why you insist on calling her that.

\- Because her cheeks are pink. And she is my little Diamond. But that isn’t why I’m calling. I’ve been dismissed. I can go home in 5 months.

\- Those are great news Yellow. I’ll be counting the days for your arrival.

It was true. For the next 5 months, Blue would mark the days on the calendar, hoping nothing would happen until the day she was to come.  
The days turned into weeks. The weeks, into months. And after the entire wait the day finally came. Blue couldn’t believe herself. She was going to see her Yellow again. Many people would question on their marriage. “How can you be married, without a paper to say it?” they would say.

\- When you love someone, like we do, a piece of paper doesn’t mean anything. – she would reply

Pink was anxiously waiting in her baby car. There was a sign placed on the car with Pink’s handprint saying “Welcome Home Mom”. Blue was shaking as well. Only Yellow’s presence was going to calm her down. When she did, Blue threw herself at her.

\- You’re back.

\- I always will.

Yellow started to cry when seeing Pink for the first time. She was so small near the woman it scared her to even think about holding her. Blue made sure she would. Taking their child in her arms, she showed Yellow how quiet and friendly Pink was for a baby.

\- It’s ok. I know you won’t hurt her.

Blue’s security gave Yellow the courage to do it herself. She started to cry when Pink opened her eyes for the first time and smiled at her veteran mother.

\- Oh Pink. – whispered Yellow giving a kiss on Pink’s forehead – You are so beautiful. I love you so much.

Blue watched the scene with tears of her own. She finally had her family all together. Coming near her wife and daughter she spoke with a soft tone.

\- No more counting days.


End file.
